


Косточки

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Kagura, Drama, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: У Кагуры каждая косточка ступней покорежена. Регенерации ято не совладать с силой искусства.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Косточки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от [артов](https://twitter.com/tanjiu9/status/1296783243056832512)

У Кагуры каждая косточка ступней покорежена. Даром, что она девочка-ято и что имеет недюжинную силу и способность к ускоренной регенерации. Организм может противостоять боевым травмам, но, как и всё во Вселенной, покоряется искусству.

В этом случае — искусству танца.

Земные балетные школы наверняка отличаются от балетных школ ято. Кагура не уверена, что последние вообще существуют; ведь она, как и обычно, — белая ворона среди своих соплеменников. Увидеть ято, порхающих на сцене и разукрашенных театральным гримом, — вздор, бред и практически кощунство.

Кагуре везет, что ято — разве не единственные аманто, которые обходят Землю стороной. Не заметят позора, павшего им на головы, да и дело с концом.

А Кагура не откажется от мечты. Узкие панталоны, неудобная, но такая красивая и _девочковая_ пачка, изящные и гладкие шелковые пуанты — она обожает то, как выглядят их концертные наряды. Под светом софитов и сотнями зрительских взглядов Кагура счастлива перевоплощаться, счастлива рассказывать немые истории, счастлива вкладывать в каждое движение десяток эмоций, получая взамен куда большую энергетическую отдачу. Здесь никто не знает, что она ято, что она шкатулка Пандоры с замкнутым внутри монстром, что она проклята собственной кровью на веки вечные. Кагура может быть в балетной школе и на сцене обычной сумасбродной земной девчонкой, которая стремится быть лучшей, но единственное, чего действительно хочет, — это танцевать, танцевать, танцевать…

Катастрофа случается совершенно нежданно. Как и положено, в общем-то, катастрофам. Взбеленившиеся аманто заполоняют Землю, подчиняют себе правительство, устраивают заварушку с самураями, навязывают собственные правила, культуру, обычаи.

Кагура могла бы простить им все: в конце концов, это ведь не её родная планета, но выродки замахнулись на самое святое — на искусство танца.

Балетные школы исчезают так же быстро, как в лесу появляются грибы после дождя. Кагура не знает, что такое грибы и как они растут, но одна из бывших со-балерин характеризует происходящее именно так. Танец не ценится нынешними господами планеты, они видят в нем нужду лишь как в низкопробной развлекаловке, что останется где-то в пределах кабаре да баров. 

Театры? Оперы? Балетные постановки?

Чушь, забудьте.

Кагуру, как и всю их труппу, вышвыривают за шкирку на порог их школы, и она еще никогда так явно не ощущала груза небес на собственных плечах.

Боги, ей девятнадцать, почему она обязана его нести? Почему все её мышцы должны так напрягаться? Почему душа настолько болит и саднит?

А самое главное — почему ступни, каждая косточка которых покорежена ежедневными тренировками и изнурительными выступлениями, все еще жаждут прикасаться к паркету и вспархивать, точно птичьи лапки в начале полета?

Кагура не понимает.

Но продолжает танцевать.

Она танцует везде. 

Танцует дома, в ёрозуи, которую делит с Гинтоки — белобрысым придурком, и Шинпачи — занудным очкариком; абсолютно случайными соседями, но на поверку — лучшей семьей. Она пританцовывает, когда убирается, когда готовит, когда слушает музыку или то, как Гинтоки читает «Джамп» вслух. Ребята, конечно, может и замечают ее слишком изящные телодвижения, но никогда ничего не комментируют и не спрашивают. Кагура и не объясняла бы, разумеется, но все равно благодарна.

Танцует на каждой из их подработок, если подворачивается такая возможность. Люди все равно невнимательны по своей природе, а сделать несколько па, пока вытаскиваешь кого-нибудь из полной задницы — совершенно не сложно.

Танцует на редких утренних пробежках, оказываясь в пустынном парке среди высоких деревьев, приветственно склоняющих пред нею кроны. Она с удовольствием делает привычные для балерин растяжки, используя в качестве опоры огромные валуны на одной из залитых еще только едва теплыми рассветными лучами, и нет, совсем не плачет из-за яркого света или приятно-тянущей боли в пояснице.

Да, Кагура танцует везде. Потому что каждая покореженная балетом косточка отзывается в ней.

И нет, не болью.

Она отзывается осколками заученных шагов, привычными движениями в па-де-де — хотя партнер и отсутствует, которые впитались, сроднились, вросли в ее ДНК.

Кагура слышит каждый хруст и скрип изношенных суставов, знает местоположение каждой мельчайшей и не регенерировавшей трещины в пальцах ног. Она улыбается каждой из этих травм, как старым знакомым, и легонько вскакивает на носочки, пытаясь дотянуться до верхней полки на кухне, где спрятана банка с арахисовым маслом.

Говорят, танец — это маленькая жизнь.

Кагура делает несколько оборотов, по привычке приподняв согнутую в колене левую ногу, и обхватывает губами выпачканный в масле палец.

Получается, прекратить танцевать равно прекратить жить?

Кагура обязана прожить долгую и насыщенную жизнь, чтобы проесть Гинтоки всю плешь и увидеть собственными глазами ту несчастную, которая согласится подарить этому миру мелких очкастых Шинпачат.

Она будет потрясающей бабулей с кучей сногсшибательных историй, морем компромата на каждого вокруг, модным зонтиком вместо трости и, конечно, возможностью и умением выполнять самые сложные танцевальные движения.

Каждую четвертую ночь Кагура распахивает глаза, приоткрыв рот в немом крике. Покореженные ступни перехватывает судорогами. Кричать в ёрозуи Кагура себе не разрешает, чай не маленькая девочка, разберется. И не плачет она совсем, упрямо закусывая подушку и до упора вытягивая ноги пяткой вперед — дабы ужасные ощущения поскорее покинули мышцы.

Кагура вообще-то ненавидит свою сущность ято. В особенности, за то, что каждую четвертую ночь ее жизни эта самая сущность _абсолютно_ бесполезна.

С каждым новым днем ситуация не улучшается. Наоборот, находить повод для радости, для желания жить, для продолжения собственного танца становится все сложнее.

Гинтоки и Шинпачи постоянно удивляются ей в бою. Недаром, естественно, ведь хореография, ведь несколько лет запрещенного нынче балета напоминают о себе в каждом выпаде, в каждом ударе, в каждой подсечке.

А еще они крошат её кости куда больше, нежели привычный выход на сцену.

Как-то раз Кагура падает и ломает левое запястье. Вопреки регенерации ято и здравой логике, опухшее, посиневшее и обездвиженное, оно долго срастается и ноет.

Следующая сложная травма приходится на ребра.

После этого ей едва не сворачивают шею.

И все же танец Кагуры продолжается. Кагуре определенно рано умирать.

Во время очередной спасательной операции они впервые сталкиваются с шисенгуми. Шинпачи уверял как-то, что все они — приспешники и служки аманто, так что хорошего от таких блюстителей порядка точно ждать ничего не приходится. Кагура тогда только сверкнула глазами — глупый-глупый Пацуан, не все аманто одинаково ужасны, тебе ли не понимать, раз соседствуешь с одной из них; а потом Шинпачи влетел хороший подзатыльник от Гинтоки, якобы за покупку просроченного клубничного молока. Кагуре известно, что не в молоке было дело, но разинуть рот для благодарности так и не смогла. Только продолжила дальше аккуратно расспрашивать о шисенгуми.

А теперь понимает, что вся прочитанная ребятами лекция была, по большему счету, абсолютно бесполезной.

Ей едва не впервые за жизнь счастливится повстречать достойного противника. Противника, практически равного ей по силе и выдержке, но он — человек, что удивительно, не ято. Его движения такие же изящные, такие же рваные, такие же молниеносные, как и у нее самой. Пластика и сила завораживают, а еще отдают чем-то таким удивительно родным… 

В школе балета учили: никогда не отвлекайтесь на собственные мысли, чего бы они не касались, пока исполняете партию. Малейшее отклонение от привычных движений могут стоить вам вывиха, перелома или же и карьеры вовсе. Кагура практически всегда следует этому указанию беспрекословно.

Практически.

И уж точно не сегодня.

Одним точным ударом ей заезжают прямо в солнечное сплетение, вышибая дух, но Кагура не успевает заметить этого. Зато момент падения запоминает особо детально. Как и хруст — как ей кажется, — каждой кости в своем теле.

И пока она лежит, растерянно распахнув свои голубые глаза и отчаянно пялясь в такое же небо, к ней подходят. Приближаются, будто дразнясь, растягивают губы в кривоватой улыбке, а затем шепчут:

— Что же ты, Чайна? Танцуй.

Перед лицом взмахивают ладонью, за которую Кагура, упершаяся неверящим взглядом в наконец-то ставшим куда более знакомым лицо, крепко хватается пальцами. А после — нет, не подымается, — вскакивает на ноги и занимает боевую стойку. Одна нога чуть впереди другой, ступни плотно примыкают друг к другу, при этом пятка одной соприкасается с носком другой. Это, конечно, более похоже на пятую — sus-sous — позицию; балет не может не давать о себе знать. И подобная мелочь не ускользает от внимательных глаз напротив.

Стоящий перед нею парень сначала элегантно склоняет голову, а потом легко, будто резиновый мячик, отскакивает на два шага назад, и, приосанившись, начинает хохотать.

— Чайна-Чайна-Чайна... Ничего не меняется, да? Станцуешь со мной?

У Кагуры каждая косточка ступней покорежена, но сейчас ноги чешутся пуститься в пляс, проделать несколько десятков самых сложных пируэтов и па, забыться на какое-то мгновение в мире танца. Вместо этого она с огромным удовольствием впечатывает кулак прямо посреди глаз Сого. 

Сого, который был ее партнером по сцене, хранителем секретов, лучшим другом и любовником. Сого, который первый узнал о том, что она ято. Сого, который первым же и отрекся от нее, стоило лишь двери балетной школы захлопнуться у них за спиной.

Форма шисенгуми смотрится на нем ничуть не хуже концертных костюмов.

Да и ее кулак, окрашенный вытекающей из его носа кровью, тоже очень неплох.

Звучащий же после удара хруст кажется ей божественной мелодией. Кагура поджимает губы в злобной ухмылке и слегка прикрывает глаза. 

«Лебединое озеро», сцена четвертая. Одетта и Злой Гений готовы танцевать.


End file.
